Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Mirai Sentai Timeranger (未来戦隊タイムレンジャー|Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā), translated into English as Future Squadron Timeranger, was a Japanese television series which aired in 2000. It was the 24th series in Toei's Super Sentai franchise. The footage from this series was used in the Power Rangers: Time Force. Plot "People from the future in the year 3000 AD and one man have met by chance, for the sake of marking a new passage of time...!" In the 30th century, time travel becomes illegal after a time paradox crisis. The Time Protection Department is established to watch for and stop time crimes. Four new enlistee cadets of the TPD are tricked by Don Dolnero and his gang into letting them time-travel to the 20th century to commit various crimes. To protect history, the four cadets pursue them. There they encounter a severe problem: the Timeranger program requires five members for the first operation. They thus force a present-day martial artist, Tatsuya Asami, to join them, allowing them to become the Timerangers. Afterwards Tatsuya rents a building for them to live in and they start a small odd jobs business called Tomorrow Research to financially support themselves. Over time, the four cadets begin to realize that their presence would inevitably change the future in the form of the City Guardians, a security force under the employment of the Asami Corporation to protect the city from the Londerz. The City Guardians gain a tenuous relationship with the Timerangers, especially when Tatsuya's childhood friend Naoto becomes TimeFire and later the City Guardians' Captain. In the series finale, the Timerangers go back to their regular lives. A year later Tatsuya is jogging when he sees five people who resemble the other Timerangers (including Naoto), but realizes it isn't them. Characters Timerangers Arsenal *Chrono Changers *Chrono Suits **Chrono Search **Accel Stop *Time Emblem *Assault Vector **Double Vectors ***Spark Vectors ***Arrow Vectors **Assault Mobile *Voltech Bazooka **VolBlaster **VolLauncher **VolPulser **VolVulcan **VolSniper *V Commander *DV Defender Vehicles *Chrono-Ship Yglieg *Time Flyer/Flyer Magnum Time Protection Bureau Mecha *Providus *TimeRobo Shadow Beta/Alpha **TimeJet Gamma/TimeRobo Beta/Alpha ***TimeJet 1 ***TimeJet 2 ***TimeJet 3 ***TimeJet 4 ***TimeJet 5 **Time Shadow *V-Rex/V-Rex Robo **Riding TimeRobo Allies *Navigation Robo Tac *Time Robota (27-50) *Chairman Wataru Asami *Honami Moriyama *Mad Racer Baron (14) *Prisoner #35272: Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis (1, 32) *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V The Londerz Family *Ranger Captain Ryuuya Asami *Prisoner #35273: Don Dolnero (1-47) *Gien *Lila (1-47) *Junk Droid Zenitts Londerz Prisoners *Mad Bomber Jekka (2) *Prisoner #3102: Cash Extortionist Keys (3) *Prisoner #203: Kidnapping Murderer Nabal (4) *Prisoner #30170: Hit-Man Mad Blast (5) *Prisoner #02475: Jewel Thief Rouge (6) *Prisoner #4101: Corrupted Medicine Doc (7) *Prisoner #53: Hijacker Nabokov (8) *Corrupted Officer Arnold-K (9) *Mercanary Org (10) *Prisoner #8: Sadist Gougan (11) *Blackmailer Gaymark (12, 45) *Prisoner #614: Gambling Velito (13) *Prisoner #296: Sniper Reihou (15) *Gourmet Pyromaniac Vincent (16) *Blackmailing Bancho Flan (17, 38) *Terrorist Sandoora (18, 38) *Prisoner #8215: Bodyguard Hydrid (21, 38) *Marriage Swindler Barbera (22, 38) *Prisoner #2707: Energy Thief Uugo (23) *Assaulter Borg (24) *Prisoner #1524: Scientist Genpu (25-26) **Copy Timerangers (25-26) **Fake TimeRobo Alpha (26) *Prisoner #1257: Beautician Domiiro (27, 38) *Amrs Sumggler Hammer (29) *Poacher Master Hunter (30, 38) *Prisoner #0621: Counselor Zektar (31) *Corrupted Financier Dogoal (33) *Prisoner #0139: Stalker Detective Abel (34) *Hacker Yuugento (35, 38) *Boribaru/PierreBori (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Dogoal's twin brother, Real (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Reihou's twin sister, Lupia (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Uugo's identical uncle, Bats (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Gaymark's identical cousin, Dinal (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Blaster Mad's identicle neighbor, Sealing (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Arms Dealer Banjan (36) *Saboteur Mayden (37) *Katsudouya Spirit Glogun (38) *Serial Thief Dopper (40) *Prisoner #4288: Strauss (41) *Computer Engineer Gate (46) Hell's Gate Prisoners *Hell's Gate Prisoner #2034 Blaster Mad (20) *Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul (28, 38) *Hell's Gate Prisoner #7181 Emboss (39) *Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal (42) Giant Robots *Gien's Creation Nova (19) *G-Zord (43-44) *MechaCrisis (47) *NeoCrisis (48-50) Episodes/Case Files Category:Sentai Season * Category:Over-Technology